


Fluttering Hearts and Sweaty Palms

by Nami_Nami_Nami



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Good boy Kihyun, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Really just their relationship, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Triggers, artist kihyun, maybe idk, possibly smut?, ”bad” boy Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Nami_Nami/pseuds/Nami_Nami_Nami
Summary: Hyungwon had Kihyun and Kihyun had Hyungwon.





	Fluttering Hearts and Sweaty Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple and there’s just not a enough of them really. I wanted to change that. I don’t really know what this story is but hey, guess we’ll see? Read for triggers, I don’t want to ruin your day.

Kihyun sits and stares. Settled in the back of an empty art classroom with only the drone of a random music playlist sounding almost inaudibly over the large outdated stereo system that the teacher had set up in the corner to keep him company.

Rather than eating in the lunchroom, Kihyun has made himself at home in the vacant room. A half eaten lunch rests on the desk besides him, not caring at the inevitable possibility of being chewed out but the irritating teacher telling him once again not to eat in her classroom and informing him of the hazards of such because of all the dormant potery dust that resides in the room. It is all for his safety after all.

He is tuned out from everything; doesn’t notice what ever safe for school music is dancing through the air, not the bustle of students going passed the door making their way to where ever it may be that they are going, not even the paintbrush in his hand that he has been mindlessly pushing forwards and back in the same spot. 

He should be making more of an effort to finish the oil piece that is due his next period. 

Only, he isn’t.

Not for any good reason other than the pure lackadaisical feeling he is encountering. He doesn’t care, not really at least, anymore.

He’ll care later, most likely, when he’s asked to turn his piece in and his teacher will ask where his assignment is. He’ll care when his parents ask why he has a missing assignment and how unlike it is of him and that they are worried as to why he’s been acting this way lately.

Or maybe he won’t really care, even then.

It doesn’t really matter, truly. Kihyun’s always been his parents star child. Good grades, artist, music, whatever they wanted of him, they got. He’s always been that way. He’s already applied for college, been accepted, so, in all reality, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t care, maybe only a little bit.

So, Kihyun continues the mind numbing task of the repetitive motion: back and forth, back and forth.

Kihyun’s thoughtless process continues until a slight vibration rouses him back to the real world with everyone else. He looks up from the spot he had been staring at for the past couple minutes. 

Stuffing his hand into the pocket of his school pants, Kihyun turns his phone around in his palm as so to see the screen. He squints at it to see who dared to bother him in his wistful daydream state.

One notification stands out from all others in a clique, over dramatic way that Kihyun would have scoffed at had he witnessed such a scene in one of those teenage romcoms he so viciously claims to hate. It simply reads, “up”.

In a knee jerk reaction, Kihyun’s head cranes upwards, focus directed at the door as a group of people rush passed, not sparing Kihyun a second glance. Except for one.

It’s Hyungwon.

While no one appears to be paying them any attention, Hyungwon simply winks at Kihyun.

Heat and the color red raise themselves up Kihyun’s chest, neck, until they settle on their intended destination of his cheeks. He proceeds to roll his eyes at the boy in a fashion that made Hyungwon chuckle because of the contrast between the action and the tell-tale sign of the boy being flustered.

Even though he tried, although in vain, to seem annoyed by Hyungwon’s display, he returned it similarly.

This made Hyungwon’s face light up brighter than any star in the galaxy, at least in Kihyun’s opinion. Not that he’d ever admit it.

——————————————————————

“Red looks nice on you, ya’know?” Hyungwon breaks the comfortable silence that the two had been sharing for the last hour or so. 

The two were laying on Hyungwon’s bed in his dimly lit, and messy room. Though Kihyun had helped Hyungwon multiple times to clean and organize his room, it always reverted back to its previous state of unruliness. Now whenever he comes by, he simply scrunches his face up in that perturbed manner of his and glared at Hyungwon while shaking his head in mild disgust.

Kihyun squints at him with an incredulous look that fills Hyungwon with an incredible sense of mirth. 

“Where’d you even come up with that?” Kihyun huffs out annoyed, although not admittedly on his part, that his cuddle partner had shifted away from him leaving him cold and alone.

Kihyun studied Hyungwon’s face, illuminated by only the soft, dim glow of Hyungwon’s lava lamp that is situated besides them on the nightstand. The lava lamp that Kihyun had called childish and tacky when Hyungwon had pointed it out to him once when they were out shopping at some hippie shop that Hyungwon seemed have some strange obsession with, claiming he loved the scents of incense that wafted throughout. The smells being too intense for Kihyun himself, and even though he complained every time, he never let Hyungwon go alone no matter how many times the other suggested he stay home. t.

Needless to say, he received that same lava lamp from Kihyun a couple of months later for his birthday. And Hyungwon knows Kihyun secretly loves it because of the pale, purple-blue light it omits, washing over Hyungwon’s room in the same hue.

“When I walked passed the art room today. You flushed a pretty red.” The ends of Hyungwon’s lips curve upward, “I think you’d probably call it something like- like crimson or maybe maroon. I’m not totally sure. I’m just really sure that it looked quite nice on you.”

Hyungwon presses the very tip of his finger to Kihyun’s nose and puffs air out of his mouth and into Kihyun’s face. Kihyun can’t stop the laughter that ruptures out of his belly. Hyungwon joins him and they both howl into the silence of the night time. Stomachs clenching in an uncontrollable manor leaving the pair breathless and panting.

Once Kihyun gains back the strength to speak, “You’re ridiculous” is all he says while pressing his face into Hyungwon’s chest.


End file.
